Amazing Adventure 6: The aBLAZEing Adventure!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Welcome to the aBLAZEing Adventure, installment 6 of the Amazing Adventures series! When Ocelott stows away in Aiden's car, trouble ensues as the Blaze Rods try to leave town for their Official Blaze Rod Business! First, a road-rampage lands them back in Sky City barracks with Reginald! What else happens? You have to read the multi-shot to find out! Leave reviews!
1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

 **Just waiting for something to render, and thought I'd upload another something-something for you to read. Hope you enjoy this mini fanfiction! That's right! Amazing Adventure 6 will have more than one chapter and will be its own little story! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits is)**

* * *

Ocelott was sleeping in her yellow room, in a yellow bed with yellow sheets and covers. A yellow night-light was plugged into the yellow wall, where yellow curtains covered a window that _wasn't_ yellow.

Yellow!

There was some soft knocking at the yellow door, and Ocelott woke up. Being part-cat, she was a naturally-light sleeper! Ocelott opened up the door and lo and behold, she came face to face with Gill!

"Hi, Gill!" She greeted in her usually loud voice. It was so loud that it shook the entire house! Ghosts started flying out of the rooms and a candle floated down the hall. Ivor kicked down his door.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. The ghosts flew away and the candle hit the floor. Ivor stamped out the fire and went back to his room, leaving Ocelott and Gill alone.

"Whaddya need?" She asked.

"I... I just need... uh..." Not procrastinating any further, Gill whipped a burlap-sack from out of nowhere and stuffed Ocelott inside. He ran down the stairs, past Axel and Magnus who were watching "The Late Night Griefing Show with Andy Griefitth". He rushed to the car and threw Ocelott into the back seat. Ocelott squirmed and writhed before Maya, who was also in the backseat, opened up the bag while Aiden backed out of the driveway.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouted out the window before Aiden slapped him in the back of the head.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah, Maya?" Aiden asked, smiling like an ocelot even though he was a Blaze Rod.

"We have a situation." She let Ocelott stick her head out of the bag, the cat-girl smiling eagerly.

"Hi, everyone!" She waved her hand before climbing into the seat and buckling up. Safety first! Aiden groaned before glaring at Gill who tried to avoid the brunette's eye-contact.

"Polyglot, I said to go grab my _polyglot_ , Gill!" Aiden screamed at the sad Blaze Rod. "How are we gonna leave town for our official Blaze Rod business if we don't know the language these other guys speak?!" Aiden turned around to face Ocelott who smiled gleefully without a care in the world! He groaned before facing Gill. "You owe us big time, Gill."

"Sorry."

"I can speak de language!" Ocelott chided.

"No you can't." Maya argued.

"Awww, she said I can't." Ocelott pouted.

"Well, we're driving Notch knows where without a language dictionary. Any last words?" Aiden asked his loyal crew who muttered in response.

"Blaze Rods!" Ocelott shouted before using her command-block to swap places with Aiden. "Weeee!" She sang as she started careening the car down the road.

"Stop that! You're going to get us all killed, Ocelott!" Aiden bellowed before Crush the Turtle from "Finding Nemo" swam into the car by invisible means.

"Just go with the flow~!" He sang loudly before crashing out the other window and disrupting traffic alongside Ocelott who smiled with glee.

"The heck!" Maya screamed at the turtle dude or whatever. The car continued to smash through traffic without a care in the world before Gill rolled down the window, wearing big, funky glasses.

"Blaze Rods, yo!" He shouted, making gang-symbols at everyone they passed. After a few seconds, the police showed up! They were in biiiiiig trubble!

The police sirens blared!

Ocelott got scared!

Nobody cared!

Maya just glared!

The policemen, they stared.

Aiden, he glared.

Everyone flared!

Buggies brown-haired! (yeah, I just _had_ to add a random sentence)

"STEP ON THE GAS!" Ocelott screamed before slamming her foot on the

BRAKES! HECK, YEA!

The car slammed to a stop and Gill kicked the door open. Once he jumped outside, he ripped off his shirt and started screaming, flailing his arms.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL!" He wailed before the officer rolled up on them. Aiden screamed like a girl! The police-officer was Chief Reginald of the Sky City Guard!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said, er, tsked as he walked up to the car, shaking his head. Aiden got out of the car, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Is there a pr-problem, officer?" He stammered, throwing on a fake smile. Ocelott watched the whole scene, feeling guilty when Reginald glared at Aiden. Something had to be done!

Nothing a little lie wouldn't fix! (but a message to the kids: don't lie... unless of course you really, really, really need to! lol!)

"Please don't arrest my dad!" Ocelott suddenly blurted, causing Reginald to turn and face her. Then he faced Maya, who sent him an annoyed glare, then he turned back to face Aiden who had an expression on his face so shocked that you'd pay ten grande to get a picture of it! (yeah, pay up, everyone! $$$!)

Gill stopped screaming and turned to face Aiden.

"Dad?!" He shouted shockedly. Then he looked back at Ocelott, then sent an accusing glare at Maya who shook her fist at him. He shrugged it off. He had his reasons to believe in Aidaya. Don't we all? 'Course we do!

"You see him over there?" Ocelott pointed to a random dude staring at a guitar in a store. "That's Billybob Bunjee! He stares at things for a living! That's how bad my life is! And don't even get me started on Grandma! She and her board-game addiction is getting _way_ out of hand! We barely have enough money to keep our clothes on, see?!" She pointed at the shirtless Gill to make her point. Reginald chanced Gill a stare while Gill stared back stunnedly. Ocelott burst into tears at this point. "Please, oh PLEASE don't take him away! He promised me he'd be here for my last birthday before I die of... die of..." Ocelott looked around the area before her eyes landed on a burger that someone threw away. "Rotten Hamburger Disease! The doctor said I only had ten days to live, so they're taking me with them on my last Official Blaze Rods Business! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!" She launched (read, launched) herself out of the window and into Reginald's arms, the force of her desperation knocking herself and the guard to the floor. Ocelott grabbed Reginald by the mustache, tugging desperately as her lengthy sob-story continued. "Not only that, but also I'm about to fail all of my Macadamia Nut Eatin' Academy Award Winning Macromedia Onlines! Do you realize how AWFUL that is?! Don't you know what LOVE is, Reggie?! It's true love! Please! Hybrids matter, Reggie! We do!" Ocelott stood off of Reginald, then took his hand to help him stand to his feet. She had, believe it or not, run out of overused idioms and cliche life-goals! How awesome is that?!

Reginald regarded what she had said before glancing at Aiden who looked back, his eyes glazed with disbelief. Reginald sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you go." He surrendered. Aiden piped up.

"Really?"

"HECK NO! UR ALL GOIN' TO THE SLAMMER!"

 _To be continued..._

SLAM!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first installment of the aBLAZEing Adventure! Come back for more to see how the Blaze Rods plus Ocelott react to their time in the slammer!**


	2. Blaze Rods Crack

**Author's Note:**

 **Now, this is where things stop making sense. Hit it, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

Aiden, Maya, Gill and Ocelott were in jail. Reginald sent them all glares before walking away to do other guardly things. Suddenly, Gill had an epiphany!

"Guys, only one thing can get us out of here." He said.

"What?" Aiden asked confusedly. Gill's eyes turned into swirly rainbows and his mouth twisted into a really crazy grin.

"BLAZE ROD CRACK!" He screamed before grabbing a random machine-gun.

"Sweet Notch!" Aiden screamed before Gill started firing at the other inmates.

"EEEH! EEEH! OOKANOOKADOOKA! WEE-UH! WEE-UH!" He screamed as he pulled the trigger time and time again. Maya, Aiden and Ocelott ducked as Gill continued to go crazy. "RACKSHNACKADABOOMFRACK!" He threw the fried gun down after realizing that he was out of bullets. Hearing all the insane gun-noises and incoherent verbals, Reginald rushed back into the room, wearing underpants on his head for some weird reason.

"What the devil?!" He shouted, marveling at the massive bloodbath before him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like a girl. It was so loud that Aiden's eardrums busted. Aiden started crying and Gill grabbed Ocelott.

"I HATE DIS!" Ocelott wailed before Gill spun her around and threw her at the wall. She somehow smashed through the ten-inch thich bricks.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Reginald screamed before ripping out his mustache.

"FREEDOM!" Maya shouted.

"Wha?!" Aiden yelled. He couldn't hear anyone.

"I said," Maya took a deep breath. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"... Whaaa?!" Maya grabbed Aiden, Gill and Ocelott and they jumped out of the hole. Then, the Transformers theme-song cranked on at 9,000 decibels! Maya transformed into a corn-dog!

"CORN DOG! YUMMYUMMY! HARCKSCRATCHAFLINNFLETCHER!" Gill screamed.

"Wha?" Aiden yelled.

"How are we supposed to get anywhere with a corn-dog?!" Someone random shouted. Can't have been Ocelott. Can't have been Gill. So it had to have been the next most responsible person who is...

Axel?!

"We just have to believe!" Gill told Axel. They all got on the corn-dog and rode into the moonlight! "BULEEEVE!" Gill screamed before Maya transformed back into herself. Maya was still floating so they all rode her! (I know that sounds funny, but just go with it) Eventually Maya stopped flying because she lost belief. Everyone fell onto the concrete street.

"Aw, darn!" Gill shouted, snapping his fingers as well.

"Wha?" Aiden asked. A truck rushed up to the people in the street.

"I LOVE these!" Ocelott shouted, opening her arms to embrace the smackage! Get it? Smack package? Smackage? Before she could get hit, Axel grabbed everyone and threw them onto the soft-shoulder of the street.

"OW!" The street yelled, making everyone stop to listen. Except for Aiden, of course. "You hit me in my soft-shoulder!" It yelled. Gill grabbed som Blaze Powder from his back-pocket.

"Blaze Rods!" He shouted, throwing it to the ground. Suddenly, the Blaze Rods were gone! Axel, instead of further investigating, decided that maybe he had in fact drank too many carbonated beverages and that the crazy caffiene was taking a toll on his mentality. He went to bed.

The Blaze Rods and Ocelott reappeared in a hotel room. Maid service rushed down the hall and kicked down the door.

"KLEENIEZ!" She screamed before dusting everyone with a featherduster! After that, she fixed the door in the blink of a banana and left the scene!

"Well, I'm ready to go to sleep." Gill said.

"Wha?" Aiden asked. Everyone went into the bedroom but there was only one problem...

There was only one bed! Haha! In their faces!

"Uhh... Maya, you and Ocelott can sleep on the floor." Gill said.

"Wow. Thanks, Gill. Thanks for being such a fine specimen of an amazing gentleman." Maya said with a deadpan face. Gill took her sarcasm as genuine interest.

"Thanks! I try!" He told her, getting into the bed. Maya groaned and grabbed Ocelott by the hand and dragged her into another one of the rooms.

"Wha?" Aiden asked.

The next fatefully optimistic morning laced with the hopeful warmth of the glow of the friends, the yellowish-white orb of light called the sun stealthily and slowly crawled into the pale-blue canvas of sky.

The lovingly yellow cat-girl hybrid's beautiful brown eyes quickly and curiously fluttered open as her adept cat-like mind quickly processed the dormant beings surrounding her on the soft, carpeted floor.

"Why couldn't the sun just rise? Why couldn't I have just sat up and opened my eyes? Was all of that fluff really necessary?"

Of course it was! See, I'm a great writer, so all of my adjectives must have adverbs to go with them... or at least that's what I think. Anyways, since my writing's so stuffy, it means I'm great at this! AND SCREW WHOEVER THINKS OTHERWISE!

"Okay... (whispering) Suethor."

HEY! I HEARD THAT! I'M THE AUTHOR, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Then Gamerwhogames, the real author, kicked out the Suethor because she was being mean.

Ocelott sat up and saw that Maya was asleep right next to her. This was... weird. Wasn't Maya supposed to be in the fridge? Something had to be done! Ocelott grabbed Maya bridal-style and carried her to the fridge, dropping her in as Gill walked into the kitchen.

"Gill! Look! Maya's back where she belongs!" Ocelott chided, closing the fridge-door with Maya nestled inside. Gill was too tired to do anything, only blinking slowly. "You wanna go inside, too? Okay, whatever you say!" Ocelott put Gill into the fridge next to Maya and the two slept peacefully as Aiden walked into the room.

"Where's Maya and Gill?" Aiden asked. Ocelott smiled like what you'd see on a sappy emotional movie where the main character has his revelation.

"They're back where they belong!" She told him. Aiden's eyes widened and he rushed to the fridge, opening it up to see Maya and Gill with slightly blue faces. He gasped at the shock.

"I _love_ these!" He shouted, reaching instead for a bottle of Coca-Cola. A little bit of the Coke fell to the floor and burned through the bricks. He only shrugged and took a long gulp of it before seeing Maya and Gill in the fridge. "MAYA! GILL!" He grabbed them out of the fridge, but they were both stuck in slabs of ice! He put them on the stove and they melted like cartoons! The ice. Not Maya and Gill themselves.

"Maya! Gill! You're alive!" Aiden shouted, grabbing Gill and putting him into a headlock. Gill screamed like a girl and tried to wriggle his way out, but for some weird reason, Aiden was feeling really agressive all of a sudden.

"YAAAA!" He screamed before throwing Gill across the room. Maya grabbed a spatula and slapped Aiden ont he butt-cheek with it.

"Behave yourself!" She scolded annoyedly. Aiden rolled his eyes and went to sit on a couch. Ocelott started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are we going to do for our official Blaze Rods business?" She asked happily.

"Well, we can always do poetry things." Gill suggested randomly before Maya shouted happily.

"Heck yea!" She shouted before grabbing Ocelott by the ear and pulling her ear. Ocelott instantly teleported them to the Sucky Life Emo Bar, where people wrote poems about the struggles of their lives.

TBA, everyone. TBA.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, yeah! See yah soon! TBA!**


	3. Poetry

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for some more of this silliness. Today, the Blaze Rods and Ocelott are at the Sucky Life Emo Bar, sooo... time to hear some poetry. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

Maya looked around and then handed Aiden a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Here yah go." Aiden took the stuff and went to a table. Thirty seconds of writing later, he returned and stood on the stage. Ocelott cheered and started clapping. Huge mistake in a poetry bar full of emos.

One Goth stood from his seat, throwing his hands into the air.

"No one understands us!" He shouted.

"Why doesn't anyone apprieciate our world of poetry? Urgh!" Another yelled. Soon, a bunch of the tall emos were towering over the happy Ocelott girl who could only cry in response. Soon they all left her alone and focused on Aiden.

Everyone started snapping their fingers and Aiden cleared his throat before speaking in a loud voice saying:

 _Jesse. Wow, what a hero._

 _He'll save you from every single thing, including yourself._

 _Man, don't we all hate Jesse?_

Silence filled the room. Before Aiden could say anything else, HE TOOK AN ARROW TO THE KNEE! *ba-dum crash!* Aiden started to feel bad (who wouldn't?), so Gill went up to help. He gently took the mic from Aiden and cleared his own throat.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouted. Everyone started snapping their fingers and bawling their eyes out for some weird reasons. Gill only frowned back before turning to Aiden. "My work here is done." He told him before walking off the stage, leaving everyone in a stupor. Ocelott walked up to the stage, wearing one of those French painting hats and dark shades.

 _The wind is cold, the moon is high._

 _The cats run across the street saying 'Feed me! Feed me!'_

 _But will they listen? Nay. Horses don't have ears._

"... okay, we don't even know _how_ to respond to that!" One emo yelled angrily. Ocelott screamed and suddenly melted through the stage. Now it was Maya's turn to crumble. She slowly walked onto the stage and took the mic. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

 _Turtle, curdle, hurdle._

 _Cat, mat, bat._

 _Sam, ham, jam._

 _Kit, mit, hit._

 _Eat, seat, heat._

 _Not, hot, cot._

 _Hey, tray, day._

 _Candy, sandy, dandy._

 _Nemo, chemo, emo._

Right when she finished her poem, a giant war-machine burst into the wall, blowing everyone to smithereens! Everyone died, but respawned!

The Blaze Rods and Ocelott respawned at their house with everyone else, because in my Mansion AU, everyone lives together in a huge mansion! Heck yea!

Everyone was eating breakfast when the Blaze Rods tumbled down the stairs. Somehow Ocelott met them at the bottom, smiling like a cat. Pun intended. Lukas walked over to them.

"Uhh, what're you guys doing at the bottom of the stairs?" He asked as they all stood up.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember seeing is a giant war-maching that..." Suddenly, Gill started having a Vietnam flashback. He started panting and sweating profusely before he made a beeline for his bedroom. Lukas sent Aiden and Maya a questioning look to which the two responded with clueless shrugs.

"Actually, he's having a Vietnam flashback." Ocelott informed before Lukas started patting her on the head.

"Oh, Ocelott. You and your imagination."

"But it's true-"

"Ocelott, that's enough of your silly dreams." Aiden said. "Go back to bed."

"But, b-but I-"

"Off to bed, off to bed." Aiden patted her back and shooed her away. Ocelott ran to her bedroom, screaming her head off with the spoils of her slaughter!

"So, where'd you guys go last night? And where'd my car go?" Lukas looked out the window as he said that.

"Ask Reggie." Aiden replied before walking into the kitchen. Before Lukas could follow, Ocelott reappeared.

"Lukas! The bugs!" She hollered before running out the door and exploding violently. Minecraftia was demolished.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright. That's another part done. Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


End file.
